1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel assigning method and a communication apparatus, and more specifically, a channel assigning method and a communication apparatus for executing appropriate channel assignment in a mobile communication system when both a channel for a service area based on a FDD method (for example, a CDMA-FDD method) and a channel for a service area based on a TDD method (for example, a CDMA-TDD method) can be assigned.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been no examples in which two or more types of air interfaces provide the same service.
On the other hand, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) methods for use in mobile communication or the like include, for example, the CDMA-FDD (Frequency Division Duplex) method and the CDMA-TDD (Time Division Duplex) method, as discussed in the IMT-2000.